Christmas Time
by SasUKE00006
Summary: He never minded being cold, but it was nice once in a while to feel warm. KakaSasu Rated M for future chapter. Lemon chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas time

--------------------------

It was winter in Konoha, the village blanketed by a soft layer of snow, perfect for the time of year. Around this time, there was a special event held in the village known as the Konoha Winter festival. No missions where given out, all were welcome to come to the festival.

On his way to the entrance of where the festivites would be held, dressed in a traditional kimono like everyone else in the village, Sasuke had given a small sigh. "Why do I even bother going? This is more of a family event." He glared at the ground, thinking of his brother. He gritted his teeth as he entered the gates anyways.

Once he was inside, the bitter cold was a thing of the past, as he felt quite warm inside. The aromas coming from the different street vendors and resturants smelled delicious. It wasn't enough to get his mind off his stupid brother however...it did feel nice be warm.

As he continued around, he seen many people he knew, Naruto of course, who was with Sakura and a couple other people. What really caught his eye was who he seen next and who he was with. "Ahaha! Isn't this grand Kakashi?! " Gai laughed a bit. Kakashi did nothing but sigh. He wondered why he had gone with Gai in the first place. _ "Oh yes that's right I was FORCED too.." _He turned his head, and a smile was hidden beneath his mask as he seen his favorite student. "Hey Gai, I'll be right back.." The copy ninja dissapeared in a cloud of smoke before Gai could even reply.

Meanwhile, the raven haired Uchiha was now in a bad moode. He had tried to win something with a simple game, but had lost. He was just glad no one seen him lose. He looked up as snowfall began to add to the light blanket at his feet. He was hypnotized by the small flakes of ice, even the small chilled wind that began to blow his way, his raven hair fluttering slightly, his onyx eyes closing a bit. "Hn" was all he said, before he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. He opened his eyes and blinked. "???" Who the hell had the gull to do this!? He glared and turned around only to not say anything but... "Kakashi sensei?"

The jounin gave a small smile behind his mask. "Hai Sasuke-kun. You know, it would be better to be here with someone than being alone." Sasuke turned his head away. He really didn't want to hear any of his teacher's lectures. He didn't have time to think of what lecture Kakashi would have choosen to give, as a finger was felt under his chin, which was then lifted and pulled back towards the jounin, his other hand still around the Uchiha's waist, as thier faces grew closer together. Sasuke tried to pull away, but it seemed Kakashi had pressed chakra into the finger, to where he was glued to it. "K-Kakashi?" He said, and that was all he said as the copy ninja quickly removed his mask and placed a small kiss on his student's slightly cold lips. Sasuke's eyes widen, but he took this oppertunity to finally see what his sensei's face looked like.

It was pale, like his own, no extra anythings, no deformations, nothing except a scar along his left eye, which he kept closed becuse of his Sharingan. All in all, Kakashi Hatake was quite a handsome man, but he wondered why he kept he kept his face hidden. The Uchiha's thoughts where broken when he felt the older man's lips leave his own and his voice was heard. "I've never seen you red before Sasuke, you look quite cute that way." He gave a small smile before his mask was pulled back up.

Sasuke blinked. He was red..meaning he was blushing!? In public!? He gave a quick glare before the jounin let go of his waist. "How about you come over later today and we'll talk. Alright?" Sasuke blinked, then with no one else but Kakashi noticing, he smiled. "Alright then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas time Chapter 2 **

----------------------------------------------

"Hn." Was all the raven haired boy could say. Sasuke had been standing outside the home of his sensei for a good ten minutes, pondering about what he should do. "He said we where going to talk..but why do I get this feeling that something else will happen?" He sighed and shook his head. It was already late and people where still coming in and out of the gate that led to the festival. "I might as well do it." Sasuke looked up to the door, and gave a confedient knock. He waited for a minute, before the door opened and his sensei was standing before him. "Ah Sasuke-kun, I thought you had changed you mind." He gave a small smile behind his mask and moved out of the way, his hand moving in a welcoming manner. "Come in, come in! You know it can get rather chilly here in Konoha when it's Winter time."

The Uchiha nodded, and walked into the small apartment. He took this optertunity to get a good look around the place. It was just a regular apartment, small enough for two people, though the only thing that made it seem like this was Kakashi's home, was the picture of Team 7 sitting on a windowcil. All Sasuke could do was sneer at the picture. He hated his annoying team mates. Sakura always bugging him for a date, and Naruto...well, Naruto was an idiot, meaning he was extreamly annoying, and of course he always had to do something wrong and hold everyone back. Enough said. The gennin was snapped out of his thoughts by his sensei's voice. "You can sit down you know, there's nothing wrong with my furniture." "I know that!" He replied, moving to sit on the sofa away from the windowcil.

"So Sasuke..." The jounin started. "..why was it I seen you all alone at the festival?" The Uchiha did nothing but stare. "It's more of a family event." "That doesn't mean you couldn't go with friends." Sasuke gave a small huff. "Pft..what _friends._" At that, the silver haired jounin shook his head. "Still as cold as ever Sasuke. I wonder when the day will come that you will be happy and carefree like the others." The raven glared. "As soon as my brother is dead." "Hm.." Kakashi looked to his student, only to sigh. "Well, if you refuse to be happy, then can't you atleast be warm instead of cold?" Sasuke blinked, and titled his head slightly in confusion. How could a person just decide to switch from being cold to warm? It didn't make any sence. "What I mean is.." The jounin said, beginning to remove his mask. "..is why can't you be yourself around a certain person you are comfortable with?" The gennin didn't make a move, as he felt his face grow red, the heat of the blush over his face as he seen his sensei's handsome face for a second time.

"Still as cute as ever Sasuke-kun." The jounin said, smirking a bit as he had gotten up and joined his student on the sofa near the kitchen, making Sasuke turn a bit more red. "N-Nani?" Was all he could get out. At that, Kakashi gave a smile. "You seem to be very warm around me Sasuke, maybe I could make you even warmer." Without warning, the gennin found him self over the shoulder of the silver haired jounin, making the Uchiha somewhat pissed. He began thrashing about, Kakashi having to put his free hand over the boy's legs to hold him still, while the other hand kept his waist from squriming.

_"Why is he doing this?"_ Was the only thing Sasuke could think of before he was layed down on a soft surface. He was too busy thrashing about to realize that he was in Kakashi's bedroom, on his bed. "Oh come now, your not that scared of me are you?" The jounin's voice rang in, making the raven turn in his direction. "If I remember correctly, your face was a bright red when you seen my face." At that statement, Sasuke's face turned even redder. _"I can't..these feelings arn't real!" _He bit his lip, as he felt the bed shift as the older man's weight was added to the bed.

There was really no point in trying to back away, as the bed was small, so he had no chance of escape. Sasuke bit his lip slightly as he felt the copy ninja's hand slip around his waist, bringing the gennin closer until both of thier faces where only inches away. "N-nani!" Was all Sasuke could get out before he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own. The Uchiha felt his body being pushed down gently onto the bed, the kiss getting deeper as his sensei forced his tounge through his student's soft lips. A moment later, Sasuke felt his face grow a bright red as Kakashi had slipped his hand under the boy's shirt, playing with the now pert nipples on his chest, earning the copy ninja a soft moan from his student. "Oh? Well I must say Sasuke-kun, you have quite a cute moan." The silver haired jounin said, smirking a bit as he fully removed the raven's shirt.

Sasuke's body was just like his face, cold and pale...but damn it looked good. "Hm..I've only tasted an Uchiha once, but Obito really wasn't all that great when it came to sex." Obito? Who was Obito? Aparently he was an Uchiha...but then why didn't Sasuke recognize the name? He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a wet, warm tounge sliding across his body like a figure skater on ice. This earned Kakashi a moan from the Uchiha. _"I..I..Kakashi-sensei."_ Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping his mouth as Kakashi had moved his mouth to the boy's nipples, nibbling and suckling on them gently. _"I..P-ple.." _He almost opened his mouth to plead with his teacher to just get on with something else, thankfully, Kakashi had already gotten the message when Sasuke was arching his back when he was focused on his torso.

A smirk still on his handsome face, the jounin look to the raven's shorts, and easily unbuttoned them with a singal hand, and pulled down his boxers aswell. "Well well..you seem to be enjoying yourself Sasuke." Sasuke opened an eye and perked his head up and got a horrified look on his face. He had an erection, which ached with a longing for the jounin. The older male must have senced this, seeing as he imediately took Sasuke in his mouth, getting a loud moan from Sasuke.

He started slow at first, to of course get Sasuke to beg for release. Kakashi wanted to hear the boy say his name, and that's exactly what he was going to hear. After a minute or so, he started to go faster, using his tounge to trace the vein in the boy's length, all while grazing his teeth lightly against the sensetive organ. Finally, Kakashi felt a pair of small hands dig into his scalp, clutching his hair becuase of the pleasure he was reciving. Then finally...finally he heard it. "K-Kakashi-sensei..p-please!" He gave a small smile, then gladly obliged to Sasuke's wishes as he finished with a gentle bite to the very tip of the boy's member.

The Uchiha litterlly moaned his sensei's name as he came within the older male's mouth, his face a dark shade of red, small beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, and of course, his hitched breath. He could only watch as his teacher's mouth turned into a smile. "Hm, well..I never thought you'd be this tasty Sasuke-kun. Such a sweet flavor." He said, licking his lips, while pulling the boy into his lap. The gennin was to busy catching his breath to notice that Kakashi was now removing his own clothing. When he finally did notice, he couldn't believe his eyes. A body that was unscathed by scars or wounds, a body that was very strong, and a body that was of course, warm.

For what seemed out of natural instinct, Sasuke imdiately cuddled up to the warmth, not knowing what was going to happen next. What Kakashi did next was surprizing to the boy, as he felt a wet digit slide into his entrance, making him tence. "Hn!!!" Was all he could get out as he clenched his teacher's shoulders. "Ssshh..relax Sasuke. Just relax." The silver haired male's voice said somewhat soothingly. Yeah, easy for him to say, he didn't have an intrusive finger inside of him which would soon be joined by two more. "Ah..ahh!" _"This..this is too much!"_ After a few minutes, the fingers stopped moving and where removed from the boy's entrance. He gave a sigh of relief, only to feel something much bigger pressed against his rear.

"S-sensei..what are you.." He never got to finish his sentence, as his lips where captured in in a passionate, yet sound reducing kiss, as the copy ninja quickly sheathed himself within his student, swallowing the very scream Sasuke produced. He pulled away so the gennin could get some air, however he wasn't moving. All Kakashi did was lay back and smirk. "If you want pleasure, you have to make it now. Let's see what you can do Sasuke-kun." He wasn't serious..Sasuke was a virgin, well, _was_ a virgin. He didn't know anything about sex. What the hell was he supposed to do? He sighed, and decided he might as well treat this as a mission, to basicly analyze and predict what he should do. Let's see, Kakashi was on the bottom, his throbbing manhood was inside the Uchiha, and he of course was on top. His faced turned an even darker shade of red as he lifted up slowly, then slid back down, and repeating the process, getting faster each time.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to smirk as he heard his teacher groan softly, it was clear they where both close, but who would break first? Sadly, it was Sasuke, as he came on to the jounin's stomache, Kakashi quickly pushed the raven down onto the bed, and proceeded to thrust into him with an incredible ammount of speed until he finally silled his own seed within the boy. Sasuke shuddered at the feeling of the warm, sticky liquid entering his body, and yet he also gave a soft moan of approval. _"So this is what he ment by being warm. By being warm pyshicly, your heart begins to feel something."_ However it was a while before he noticed that Kakashi seemed exhausted and didn't want to get up. Not that it mattered....Sasuke didn't mind, so long as he never had to be cold again, he would let the copy ninja do anything to him.

---------

Well, that's the end of that story. XD Please excuse all spelling mistakes. My computer hates me. However I hope you enjoyed the story, and I will be updating Kakashi's obsession very soon.


End file.
